


Accident

by ireadonepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadonepiece/pseuds/ireadonepiece
Summary: Oops! Law tripped and accidentally kissed Luffy! So......... what now?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!! This is just a silly little one-shot drabble I felt like publishing. I'm just getting back into fanfic writing so be nice lol... Not super polished or in-depth, but I had fun and I hope you enjoy :3c

_ It was an accident. _

_ That’s all it was. _

_ An accident. _

Law was sitting at the edge of his cot in the men’s quarters, Chopper and Usopp snoring somewhere in the dark nearby. It wasn’t so late at night, and he wasn’t tired in the slightest, but Law felt he needed the darkness and the still air and some  _ semi _ -quiet. 

He wanted to think. No... he didn’t. But he couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking. It was stupid.

His arms were digging into his thighs, his hands folded in front of him. He felt like an idiot just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs. What else could he do? Bepo and the rest of his crew were waiting for him at the next island, and it wasn’t like he could swim away. The instinct to fly would have to wait, instead he was electing to hide. But even that wasn’t working.

Trapped with his own thoughts, Law could hear Luffy’s voice in his head, feel the softness of his arms wrapping around him--ON ACCIDENT. It wasn’t supposed to happen. 

_ How did I even trip like that? _ he wondered in disbelief. He needed to write it off somehow, explain it away and forget it ever happened.  _ I was feeling sea sick? I’m just clumsy? Th-the floorboards were... uneven? _

In front of Law, Usopp shifted, and after a moment of silence an even louder snore pierced the stale air of the cabin. Law exhaled and pinched his brow. He couldn’t stay locked in here for much longer.

Slipping quietly through the door, Law emerged into the night, shivering at the touch of the cool wet air on his skin. He licked the salt from his lips and smiled, forgetting what was upsetting him so much only moments before. He sighed and brushed the goosebumps from his skin through his coat--firm but quick--one smoothe movement to draw him back to reality.

“Yo.” Zoro was off to the side, draped in shadow, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall, his one eye shut. 

Law stared at him but said nothing, then looked out at the water.  _ How much longer until we get there? _

Zoro frowned, eye still closed. “What? I offend you or something?”

Law ignored him and turned instead to Robin, who was lounging on a chair across the deck, seemingly absorbed in stargazing. 

She didn’t move as he approached. “You seem touched by something tonight, Law,” she said lightly, the corners of her lips curled upwards in a slight smile.

“Why do you say that?” He leaned against the taffrail just behind her and ran his hands through his hair, his fingertips tickled by the loose droplets of sea melting as he felt them. He shook his head roughly and wiped sweat from his face. Cool but humid.   


“You’re quite pale.”

He stiffened.

“And Luffy’s been looking for you.”

“What’s that got to do with how I look?” Law’s voice faltered as the words dripped from his lips. Was he giving himself away?

“I wondered if something might have happened between you earlier. It’s just that usually you two are always together.”

Law pushed himself off the taffrail in surprise and nearly lost his balance. “ _ We are? _ ”

“Tch.”

Robin glanced at the dark corner where Zoro, who was now rising, had scoffed. He was still shadowed, the hilts of his blades barely visible against the moonlight. Law didn’t flinch.

“Something bothering you, too?” Robin asked cheerfully.

Zoro hesitated.

“I trust the people Luffy trusts, and I won’t ever betray our alliance, but I don’t know your intentions with my captain, and I’m starting to think you’ve gotten a little too comfortable on our ship,  _ Law _ .” Zoro didn’t say this with any malice--it was like any matter-of-fact statement he’d make--but it was clear from the way he said Law’s name--no Traffy, no Tra-guy--there was weight behind it. Jealousy? Bitterness? 

Robin chuckled. “There’s no need to be so protective, hm? I’m sure Luffy can take care of himself.” 

Law sulked. He felt like they were talking about something else entirely. He didn’t have plans to betray anybody, and he thought he’d proven that by now, yet here he was getting The Talk. 

Zoro scoffed again and turned away. “Whatever,” he muttered as he opened the door to the men’s quarters and disappeared into the ship.

Robin was still smiling when Law looked down at her. He wanted to ask what had just happened, but he already felt stupid enough as it was.

“You know...” she said suddenly, “I think Luffy’s at his special spot.” She spoke with an unusual coyness, as though she were playing a game or toying with a pet. 

Law raised an eyebrow, then blushed. He hated that he knew what she was getting at, and he hated that he knew where Luffy’s “special spot” was, and most of all, he hated that he had been drawn into the Strawhats like this--a part of their antics and drama. And yet, it felt natural. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else and feeling so comfortable. He leaned into the taffrail, resting his head on his arms and breathing in the scent of his own jacket--something familiar to keep him grounded. He was doing the thing again where he thought too much. 

Robin went back to stargazing, as though Law was no longer there. It was an effective tactic.

He sighed and made his way back to the center of the ship, up the stairs, past the kitchen towards the stern--as far from Luffy as possible. He caught a glimpse of Nami inside reading a book by lamplight, and Sanji, prepping food for the next day. 

Law paused.

“Onigiri again, Sanji?” Nami had raised her head to look over at the chef who was packing the rice balls away with his usual tenderness.

“Mhm... Luffy made triple-sure to remind me.” 

Nami smiled and looked back down at her book. “Ah, I see.”

Sanji sighed and scratched the back of his head, exasperated. “Honestly, you’d think he’d have a little more faith in me by now. I never forget!” He picked up a container of rice balls and placed them in the fridge, thoughtful, then annoyed. “Tch... that guy.”

Law felt himself shiver involuntarily.  _ What was that? _

“He just wants Traffy to feel at home here, you know that.” Nami grinned. “It’s cute, don’t you think?”

Sanji was turned away from the porthole on the door, but Law could picture him, eyes lowered, fingers drawn up to his unlit cigarette. “Mm... I suppose it’s nice to see that grouch warm up to us,” he conceded. He was speaking as gently as he handled his craft, considering every word. “Well, I guess it’s not worth dwelling on.” He wiped his hands on a nearby towel and placed his hands on his hips. “We’ll probably be seeing the last of him tomorrow anyways.”

Law snapped away from the porthole just in time to avoid Sanji’s line of sight. He was sweating even more now, his heart beating fast than he’d ever felt it beat before. 

He was so panicked he couldn’t anticipate the door opening and Sanji stepping through, already lighting his cigarette. 

It took the pair a moment to notice each other.

“Oh--Tra-guy!” 

“Black-leg...”

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Are you looking for Luffy? He’s at his special spot.”

Law tensed his shoulders.  _ Again??  _ “Why does everyone keep saying that??” he snapped. 

Sanji didn’t say anything.

After a moment, Law relaxed. “I’m not. I mean, I wasn’t... looking for Luffy. I’m just killing time. That’s all.” 

“If you say so.” 

Law could hear the smile in Sanji’s voice. It grated on his nerves, but he pretended not to notice. What, were they  _ 12 _ ? Tip-toeing around him as if he was a schoolboy with a crush? Which he didn’t! Anyone would be embarrassed by what had happened... 

He had a thought suddenly. Did they know? Did all of them know? Was that why Zoro was mad and Robin was toying with him and Nami was--No... couldn’t be... but Luffy  _ was _ the type of person to let it slip. 

Law has spent so much time by now, wrapped up in his own head, that he hadn’t noticed Sanji examining him.

“You know,” Sanji started, pinching the cigarette to hold it in place as he spoke, “none of us are going to judge you for staying.”

Law snapped to attention, his face burning red. He felt thankful in that moment that the moon had passed behind a cloud, so he could have a moment to gather his composure. 

“I mean, we’re all here because of Luffy. We know what he’s like.” 

Sanji’s tone was affectionate, but serious, his words honest. 

Law’s head was lowered, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes, but he listened intently as Sanji continued.

“He’s magnetic. He’s our captain, but he’s our friend first and foremost, and he’s happy to have you so we are, too.”

There was a light breeze. It wrapped around the two of them, curling the smoke from Sanji’s cigarette up into the air, wisping through strands of his hair and the feathers of Law’s jacket. 

The cool, light feeling against his skin reminded Law why he was there.

“I have to go,” he said quickly. 

Sanji nodded.

“ **Room.** ”

...

“Oh,  _ Torao _ , you’re here! I was looking for you.”

Luffy was perched on Sunny’s figurehead, Law looking up at him from the deck. 

“Y-yeah...” Law wished he had Kikoku with him now so he had something to do with his hands. Instead he could only fidget in place restlessly. “I wanted to say sorry.”

Luffy raised one eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “Huuuh? For what?”

“F-for--” Law stuttered, “You know what for...” He looked away and lowered his eyes. It was too much to hold Luffy’s gaze right now. Why now? 

“For kissing me?” 

When Law looked up again, Luffy was beaming, bright as the sun. “I-I tripped...” he managed, his voice shaky. 

Luffy stood up, expertly balancing on the figurehead, and pointed at himself with his thumb, his grin stretching even wider. “It’s okay. I’ll trip, too.” And in an instant, Luffy was tumbling towards the ground, laughing all the way down. 

“ **Room!** ”

“Hauh...?” Luffy blinked. He was frozen midair, upside down, his face just inches from Law’s. 

“What are you doing??” Law demanded, his body tensed, defensive. 

“Making things even!” Luffy said plainly.

Law furrowed his brow and averted his eyes again. “Tch... I don’t know what you mean.”

That was when it started to rain, slow, unsteady as Luffy hung in Law’s ability. His grin had disappeared, his expression solemn. Law couldn’t bring himself to look back yet. He could only stand in place, his hands tightened into fists.  _ Why can’t I face him right now? _

“It doesn’t have to be an accident,” Luffy muttered. That was when it started to pour.

Law took off his hat and finally gathered the strength to look up again. He wondered if Luffy could see how fragile he was in that moment, soaking wet, stripped down to a beating heart. It felt like it was leaping up into his throat, choking him.

“Can I kiss you back?” 

_ It wasn’t an accident, Luffy. I might not have tripped on purpose, but I could have stopped myself then, just like I stopped you now. But I didn’t. And I wasn’t sure why until you caught me and our lips met, and it didn’t terrify me then. And I’m sorry my first instinct was to run. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you not to think less of me.  _

Those were all things Law considered saying. Instead, he drew Luffy closer, until they were caressing each other with their hot breath, Luffy still upside down, 6 feet off the ground.

“I would... like that.” Law’s voice was just a whisper. He wasn’t even sure if Luffy had heard, despite their proximity. There was a powerful gravity between them now, and Law was being drawn in, like he had been all along. 

“ _ Mugiwara-ya. _ ”


End file.
